roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
GO!
' ' is an Achievement Hunter series that premiered on October 29, 2013. The game is a competition on who can complete the first task that Geoff assigns in any game of their choosing. The first person to accumulate 5 wins will get a pizza party. After someone wins 5 games, the board is cleared. New episodes will be released every Tuesday. Episode List Statistics Trivia *In Episode 2, Gavin ended up breaking a shelf, causing all of the games resting on it to fall to the ground. *Due to all the players in Episode 2 forgetting where the swingset could be found in GTA IV, Geoff gave them all a "hint" saying that it was on the "main island" (Algonquin) which he described as the middle island. After around 13 minutes in the video without anyone finding it, Geoff went online to see where the swingset was, and it was NOT on the "main island", where he had initially told them, which means Geoff forgot. *In Episode 3, Ray was forced to use his primary Xbox Live account, BrownMan, as it would be much easier for him to earn an achievement otherwise. *Episode 6 was filmed on the day that the Xbox One came out, which is why Geoff made the episode special by making the others complete the objective on a game for the Xbox One. *In Episode 6 and 32 are the only episodes Lindsay has competed in so far. *Also in Episode 6, not only did they have to kill a zombie first in Dead Rising 3 for the Xbox One, they had to unbox the console, set up the console, set up the capturing program, install an update on the Xbox One, and then install the game to at least 50% before actually getting into the game to kill the zombie. This took up about the first 5 minutes of the episode. *Episodes 2 and 6 are the only GO that made everyone use one game (Grand Theft Auto IV and Dead Rising 3, respectively). *Michael is the only one with an Xbox One sticker for winning in Episode 6. *All of Gavin's stickers so far have been fish. * Episode 8 is the shortest episode to date, with Ray completing the objective before any other player could even start playing their game. * Episode 11 is the only episode where the winner wasn't playing a game (Michael was watching Xbox Video). * Ray was the first one to claim a pizza party with 5 stickers in Episode 17. The place where the pizza party took place had one table with a sign saying 'VIP' where Ray, Geoff, and Kerry (Ray's chosen friend) sat, while the others sat at a different table which had a sign saying 'losers' (according to Ray the following episode). * Episode 18 is currently the longest episode of GO. * Episode 18 is currently the only episode where the five of them had to switch desks during the video. Ray started with the lead, with 3 on the scorecard before Geoff pulled the first of three desk swaps. Ryan would go from one point to six at Jack's desk when swap number two was deployed, and Michael ended up winning at that station when he inherited the desk from Gavin on the third swap, the Brit having gotten the station up to nine when Geoff pulled the trigger on the third and final swap. *Episode 20 was inspired by the fact Gavin, in a single-player Halo game, always kills his ally AI first. He would end up winning the match, using two Call of Duty games and three Halo games (he also tried Halo: Reach but the only friendly AI the majority of the time in that game are plot-armored Noble Team members, which he discovered the plot-armor bit while trying to team-kill Carter. *Currently there are 10 episodes that have the challenge as doing a certain amount of things all in different games. Geoff has stated in one of these episodes that the reason he does this is because the viewers have said that they really like when they do this. *So far, Ryan is currently the only person to have yet to win back-to-back episodes of GO. *Episode 31 is the first episode where a challenge has been repeated from another episode of Go (Episode 28). The challenge was to kill a Hunter and a Brute in two different games and only one of them could be a Halo game. This was changed a little bit for the second version in that the guys weren't allowed to use the games that they had used in the other challenge. *Kerry made his GO! debut in episode 32, taking over for Jack when he had to leave. Navigation Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Series Category:Competitions Category:AchHntr Expansion